Transformers Prime: Switchblade ADOPTED!
by doglover5102
Summary: ADOPTED! Read last AN for info on where it can be found.
1. Chapter 1: There will be a day

Heya, **Peeps! Don't know if any one reads this but this is based off of Wrecker Radioactive's _femme fatale._ I only own my OC's and plot majority. Enjoy please. **

Chapter 1:

 _There Will be a Day_

A tall older woman walked down the halls. Her face face was schooled In a stoic expression, but her sickly yellow eyes quickly zeroed In on a male across the courtyard.

She had long black hair that had a slight curl. He body was long and lanky, yet muscular at the same time. She wore tan cargo pants, a black tank top, black military boots and her hair fell around and in her face, giving her an even scarier look than normal. She could have been absolutely gorgeous if not for two things: the serious look she always seemed to have, and all the scars she had. No one knew how she got them, but they were everywhere. The worst though had to be the one on her face. It stretched from her hairline down across her left eye, over her nose, before ending at the jawbone. Her left eye was missing and It gave her an evil look.

 **Name: Cali Westbrook**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 130**

 **TF name: Nightshade Prime**

 **Description: quiet, stoic, violent when family is threatened, take charge, friendly when around others, she has long black hair, sickly yellow eyes with black around the pupil, her body is covered in scars and she is missing her left eye, she is tall, lanky, and muscular, minus the scars, she has a bod other girls would die for**

 **Quote: "Better a Broken Promise Than Not at All."**

 **Job: leader, weapons specialist, writer, singer, artist**

 **Faction: autobot**

Cali stalked over to the slightly older boy and stood in front of him, only having to look up but two inches.

"Why did you do that to her, Markus?" Cali asked in her usual monotone voice but with a warning in it, speaking of a young child there at the orphanage that is often bullied.

Markus sneered. "Now what would I have done to her. All I did was put her in her place." He snorted when Cali asked what she did. "She breaths my air. 'Nuff said."

Cali's right eye twitched. It wasn't noticeable unless you knew to look for it. Like a certain girl who just showed up. Said girl was tall - not as tall as Cali - and she wore a pair of black boot it jeans, white knee high boots, and a white jacket. Her salt and pepper hair was cropped to a pixie cut and her stormy grey eyes went wide when she saw Cali.

 **Name: Arianna Burns**

 **Age: 18 1/2**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Weight: 115**

 **TF name: Quicksilver**

 **Description: bubbly, energetic, daredevil, loves to talk, taller with pixie cut salt and pepper hair and stormy gray eyes, she has a couple of scars from previous abuse**

 **Quote: "Bonzai!"**

 **Job: CMO**

 **Faction: autobot**

"Cali!" Arianna called out desperately. "Don't do something you'll regre-" Arianna suddenly broke off and flinched. "Too late."

Cali had turned to walk away before suddenly whipping around and catching the boy in the face with a right hook before bringing her elbow down into his stomach. She brought it back up In a swift upper cut, kneed him in the 'no-no' zone, and kicked his feet out from under him. She swept invisible dust off her shoulder then turned around and walked past Arianna without another word.

Her and her friends were all close and three things brought them together: their love of Transformers, their attitudes and bullies, and their life struggles and living arrangements. The group all lived in an orphanage.

An African American girl with long crazy brown hair looked up and down the hallway and she ran after their beloved leader. Her dark hazel eyes were filled with fear and worry.

 **Name: Katrina Connors**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 120**

 **TF name: Radioactive**

 **Description: like Quicksilver just crazier, loves to me drive people insane, African American with dark hazel eyes, she is more on the thin and lanky side but with some muscle, she has a tattoo of a cross on her right forearm.**

 **Quote: "Where's my bonanas?"**

 **Job: TIC, Saboteur, Spy, musician**

 **Faction: autobot**

"Twins!" Katrina called. "We have to catch and restrain her!" A shorter girl nodded back seriously, her emerald green eyes glinting dangerously. Her blonde hair was tied back in a fishtail braid showing off her natural brown highlights and her muscles bulged as she took off running.

 **Name: Madison Walker**

 **Age: 17 3/4**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 118**

 **TF name: Shadowstalker**

 **Description: closed off, stoic, follows her twin, indifferent, she has bright emerald green eyes and her blond hair has natural brown highlights, she has a tattoo of her father's gang on her right shoulder forcibly**

 **Quote: "Whatever"**

 **Job: Communications officer, front liner, artist, prankster**

 **Faction: autobot**

A girl nearly identical to Madison ran out of room and began to run alongside Madison. The only difference was hair color.

 **Name: Carrie Walker**

 **Age: 17 3/4**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 115**

 **TF name: Nighthunter**

 **Description: happy, energetic, troublemaker, leads her twin everywhere nearly, looks exactly like twin except her tattoo is on we left shoulder and her hair was down with natural blonde streaks**

 **Quote: "How about? Too late – I've already got ideas?"**

 **Job: front liner, scout, prankster, racer**

 **Faction: autobot**

By the time the twins had reached Cali though, they had another problem. Another girl was there holding culprit two a foot off the ground and against a wall as she gave the boy a couple of well placed punches, a black eye, and a dislocated shoulder before the twins got her off him.

The fighting girl turned captive looked fierce, almost like a fighter/biker and boy was she PISSED OFF! One could just see her icy bluefish grey eyes turning red.

 **Name: Emily Raider**

 **Age: 18 3/4**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight** : **110**

 **TF name: Icewip**

 **Description: cold, closed off, indifferent, hard worker, she was very muscular with icy blue-ish grey eyes and dirty blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail**

 **Quote: "…"**

 **Job: SIC, Tactician, Interrogator, Dancer**

 **Faction: autobot**

The group of freinds finally managed to calm down their leader and SIC before going into an alley as a friend of the boys called the cops.

"We need to leave," Cali announced bluntly. Everyone looked at her curiously and she elaborated. "He's done it too much. I'm not a minor anymore. I can take care of y'all." Her southern accent was coming in a little strong.

As everyone was nodding, none noticed a light engulf them until they were blinded and they soon knew no more.

10 minutes later, the cops were searching the alley for the missing children, a police dog sniffed over the ground and started barking. But when the cops reached the dogs, all they found was a rage black smudge made of ash.

 **Madison: What about the old water trick.**

 **Carrie: But that ones been done, we need a new one!**

 **Emily: we are currently going who knows where - that's IF we are not already DEAD and all you two can focus on is PRANKS!**

 **Carrie: Yes.**

 **Emily: {thump} y'all are all idiots.**

 **Cali: lord give me strength and patience and life and … anything to get them away from me.**

 **Louise: Shut the frag up, all ah ya. You are giving me a processor ache. Just shut the slag up you fragging pit spawned child of unicron.**

 **All: yes ma'am**

 **Title is from Jeremy Camp's song There Will be a Day.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Going Home

**How am ah doing? Please review and send in ideas. Thanks y'all.**

Chapter 2:

 _I'm Going Home_

A groan. A thump. A "where the hell are we", slipped through the air before a mech stepped forward.

"Femmes," the mech started. "I apologize for the quick introductions but we must be hurried."

Emily sat up and stared down at her body. She stood a little shorter than Prowl. She had ice blue armor around her pelvic area, part of her legs, her bust, parts of her arms, and It went around the back of her head to form a helm. The rest of her was white highlights and smoky grey playing. Her seeker wings were a smoky grey with black outlines. Her optics were the same.

As Emily sat up, Arianna went into a state of shock. Her armor consisted of silver playing all over and the occasional black highlight. She had a little extra storage for medical gear and a trailer she could activate when transformed. She was a little taller than Emily if by an inch or two.

But in that moment she said the one thing that basically summed up what every femme was thinking. "Well Fuck."

"ARI! Language!" Cali called over while checking herself out. So maybe it wasn't exactly what everyone was thinking.

Cali had pitch black armor In all the places that need true covering as well as on her legs and arms and some on her head. The rest of her was blood red plating. She had a golden visor and a black battle mask which she clipped shut after realizing that she still had her scars and one missing eye - optic. She was the tallest, towering over nearly everyone and stopping just shy of Optimus's height.

"What. The frag. Happened?" Carrie questioned. Her armor was rich chocolate midnight blue all over with some hints of black and ultramarine. She two silver wheels on her feet and playing that sharpened to a point purposely hanging off her elbow. Her twin looked nearly identical except for the fact that Madison had charcoal gray armor Instead of midnight blue. The twins were roughly the same height as the Terror Twins.

"Ah 'ave absolutely NO slagging cluh," Katrina said as she stood up and dusted herself off. She stood a little shorter than the twins and around the height of Jazz. Her armor was mostly a deep royal purple with some black highlights and crimson streaks.

"Now that that is nicely sorted, let us begin shall we." The mech from before said with a slight British accent. "I am Primus."

Cali and her team steed up at the mech. He was easily three times taller than Optimus and twice as regal. He had pure white armor and glowing orange optics with decorative finals on the sides of his helms.

"I once again apologize. I must hurry and get you to where you belong." Primos continued. "But first your names. Emily, you are icewhip. Arianna, you are Quicksilver." He turned to the other side of the room.

"Madison and Carrie, you are Shadowstalker and Nighthunter, respectively. Katrina, you are Radioactive." Primos tgen turned to the last remaining femme and drawled, "and Cali, if you would step forward?"

Said femme did so slowly before Primus asked,"Do you swear to fight and protect?"

"Why?"

"Amswer, dear one."

"Yes, I do. I plead he my life for the cause."

"Then," Primus finished. "I name you Nightshade Prime. I will see you all again soon. Goodbye." And the ground disappeared.

 **Louise: I know. I know. I'm awful to leave if there. And you know what. That's too bad.**

 **Nighthunter: come on! Pleeeaaassseee! Are we not friends?**

 **Radioactive: awww now don't pull out that card.**

 **Louise: not looking. Not looking. Not looking…**

 **Nighthunter: her resolve is weakening! Hurry, Shadow – the kicked puppy look.**

 **The title is from Chris Tomlin's song I'm Going Home.**


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling like I'm falling

**Hey everyone. How are y'all liking this. I'm going to change things up a bit from all the others like this and put them into Transformers Prime. If you have any suggestions please send them in. Your opinions are loved.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and, to a point, the plot.**

 **I am going to be adding a couple of mechs and possibly femmes in that were not originally in the TF Prime series.**

 **.:Comm Link:.**

 **bond talk**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Normal talk"**

[ **Bumblebee** ]

{ **Cybertronian** }

Chapter 3:

 _I'm feeling like I'm falling behind_

The large group of six femmes found the self in a spaceship of cybertronian origin.

Everyone looked at each other in shock as they sat on the floor rubbing their aching helms. Almost at once, everyone started shouting about what was going on.

"What the Frag!?"

"Can we not get ONE day off!?"

"Primus has issues."

"Does anyone have bananas?"

everyone stopped to look at Radioactive as she gave her strange comment. But just as Icewhip got ready to lecture Radioactive, the ship they were in listed dangerously to the side.

seeing as they were entering an atmosphere, Nightshade took charge. "Icewhip, steer the ship. I want us all intact. Radioactive, I want you to find us a place to land, as well as what planet we're landing on. Twins, gather any supplies we may need- this ship probably won't last. Quicksilver, be on standby in case of emergency."

The group held on tight as they crashed through the flames coming off the ship and landed on a rather squishy ground. The group cautiously stepped outside with their equipment and saw a rather familiar sight.

"Oh thank Primus it's earth." Everyone turned to face Radio. "What?! Oh and can we blow up the ship now? It's pretty much ruined and it will bring a lot of attention."

"That is actually a good idea," Icewhip drawled. "Just don't go blowing up the state."

"~No Promises~" Radioactive freaking sang as she skipped over to the ship and began to place bombs all over the ship, completely oblivious to her teams' looks of fear.

 **\- break by yours truly -**

"Optimus!" Ratchet called, startling the humans and their guardians from where they were watching TV. Even June and Fowler were there. "I have pinpointed a autobot ship. It has just entered earth's atmosphere and landed in the forests of Canada."

Very well, old friend." Optimus turned to team Prime. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet- you will accompany me. Arcee ready the ground bridge. Autobots, let's roll out!"

 **\- break by yours truly -**

Nightshade was beginning to get frustrated. Radioactive had been placing the bombs when one went off and momentarily stunned her. Quicksilver insisted there were plenty as it was and required no more for- as Radio called it- a suitable BOOM. The twins were attempting to commandeer a few a the bombs and Icewhip was not having any of it. It was all too much.

Behind the femme Prime, a ground bridge opened. Nightshade turned to the noise but her team remained oblivious. She shifted into a fighters stance when she saw four mechs emerge before relaxing when she recognized who they were from the shows.

She took an easier route and instead crossed her arms, nodded to the new mechs, and turned back to the chaos.

Said new mechs were at a loss.

"Hello, welcome to earth. I am Optimus prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus introduced. "This is my medic, Ratchet, my scout, Bumblebee, and wrecker, Bulkhead." He introduced each in turn. "And you are?"

"Optimus Prime," Nightshade acknowledged in a monotone voice while shaking his hand. "My team and I returned to earth as we were stationed here a while back. My designation is Nightshade Prime. And this is my team."

"You're a PRIME!?" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Suddenly, a voice carried over from the ship. "I will. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Nightshade sighed before raising a finger to the new mechs."One second please." She put both of her pinky fingers into the corners of her mouth and blew hard. Every mech and femme in a twenty mile radius shit up, covered their audio receptors, and silently begged for the end to come quickly.

Quicksilver was the first to recover both her hearing (Nightshade's team) and her voice (Team prime). "What the pit, Prime? Seriously?"

Nightshade clicked her tongue and shook her head (the most emotion team Prime had seen of her) before snapping "Language, 'Silver."

Once all of her team was accounted for, she tried to begin introductions. Tried as a key word. Before she could say one word the ship exploded, sending every boy flying back.

Once everyone was back up, team Prime went on the alert for 'cons. Nightshade instead turned and calmly walked to Radio, before saying very calmly, "Radioactive. Explain."

"[Wait! What!?]" Bumblebee protested. "[It was her!?]"

Nightshade nodded her helm. "Oh it was her alright- blowing up our ship."

Radioactive just grinned evilly and held up a bomb. All the team prime members present looked at her strangely.

Optimus sighed and led them all back through the ground bridge.

 **Radioactive: Come to me my nom noms. HEY! {smack} Give me my nom noms woman!**

 **Nighthunter: But I wants a nom nom**

 **Bumblebee: *whispers loudly* those are bombs.**

 **Nightshade: Don't both questioning their sanity.**

 **Quicksilver: I've tried it- they have none to question! ;)**

 **Bumblebee: Your all weird. {walks away}**

 **Radioactive: *calls after* thank you!**

 **Title is from Johnny Diaz's Breathe.**

 **I use the 'Language' idea from Elhini Prime's Son of the Stars.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Has the Time Gone?

**Hey everyone. Has anyone seen the new transformers movie? I'm going to see it tomorrow. How am I doing? Review, please. thanks.**

 **OC pairings: (please put input)**

 **Nightshade x Hardwire (an OC)**

 **Icewhip x Prowl (bringing him in)**

 **Radioactive x Jazz (him too)**

 **Quicksilver x Red Alert (I just couldn't see her with Ratchet other than a friend)**

 **Nighthunter x Sideswipe**

 **Shadowstalker x Sunstreaker**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my OC's and too a point, the plot.**

 **Hardwire: if you have read A Melody of Second Chances by SecretEnigma then you now the general mech. Only in this he was born a cybertronian. His parents were decepticons who threw him away when he was young and was raise an autobot. He is as tall as Optimus and has the body shape of Bayverse Ironhide just slimmer. He is mostly a pale army green with some camo and he has red optics. No sibling a though.**

.: **Comm. Talk:.**

 **Bond talk**

' **Thoughts** '

" **Normal talk"**

[ **Bumblebee** ]

{ **cybertronian** }

 **And now without further ado-on with the show.**

Chapter 4:

 _Where have the times gone?_

*nightshade's POV*

We walked through the ground ridge and I instantly started to pick apart the room. There were five humans on the cat walk, a tall green mech entering the room (who I didn't remember!), and a blue cybertronian- Arcee- in front of the computer. When we walked through she stared at us in shock before squealing- freaking squealed- and ran forward.

"Femmes!" She told Optimus excitedly. "I'm not the last!"

The Green mech came forward to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Hardwire, weapons specialist. This femme is Arcee, SIC of team Prime, and the five humans are Agent Fowler, June Darby, Jack, Miko, and Raf."

"We have a couple of mechs who are currently on patrol, but at the moment do you mind introducing us to your team?" Optimus intoned. I nodded before turning to face everyone.

"My SIC, tactician, and interrogator, Icewhip. My TIC, spy, saboteur, and scientist, Radioactive. My CMO,-" I was broken off as a black mech walked into the room and froze.

"Not another one!" He wailed desperately.

"Ironhide." Optimus said sternly. "Let them talk." The mechs who followed Ironhide in stood quietly before saying a small hi and their names. Red Alert, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, and Jazz. I continued ignoring the strange comment.

"As I was saying, my CMO, Quicksilver. My front liners, Shadowstalker and Nighthunter. Shadow is our Communications Officer and Hunter is our Scout as well. My name is Nightshade Prime-" I raised my hand as some opened their mouths. "And I am the leader weapons specialist."

"Prime!?" Quite a few yelled.

"Yes."

"Well,-" but once again Optimus was broken off. Miko ran up to our feet. "Awesome more girls! Tour started now." She began to walk off but stopped and looked back when none of us followed.

"Radio, Hunter, Shadow, go with her. Send us a map of the base when you finish. Silver, I believe Ratchet would like you to follow him," said mech looked down in embarrassment at getting caught. "Icewhip, I know your firing to find out info on the rules and regulations: ask away at whoever the SIC is, don't want your glitch acting up. Optimus, if I can get the code for the barracks that we may be staying in and possible for the brig as well."

Everyone stared as my team split. Radioactive asked Miko if they were going. "Oh yeah, right this way! How many guns ya packing? How many 'cons have ya fought? Is she always that serious? Do y'all have anything I can have?..."

Ratchet led Quicksilver off to the medbay, and the mechs plus arcee went back to what they were doing.

Optimus led me down the hall to the rooms. "Here are codes. But two inquirements?"

"Thank you. And the questions?" I responded curtly.

"One- are you all fine with shared room?" I nodded assuringly. "Very well. And two- why do you need the brig's?"

"Our twins." He nodded with an 'ah' as if it explained everything.

\- **break brought by yours truly –**

It had been two weeks since we got here and everyone seemed to fit right in. I was still closed off (*hey! Don't hit me 'Silver. It's true!*) and the children and more playful bots had been on a mission to get me to laugh.

I was currently logging in to do reports as my team and the rest of team prime's members were doing there own things in the main room as well when Radio asked, "Optimus, can we have a singing contest?"

I looked at her before realization dawned on me as well as the rest of our 'sisters'. "Is it that time already?"

"What time?" Jack asked.

"Yep sure is." Silver chirped.

"You can do it if you tell us," Optimus asked.

"Once a month we would hold a singing contest. It is that time of month again," Nighthunter supplied.

Miko snickered. "That sounded so wrong." Hunter stuck out her tongue.

"Very well tonight, the children are having a sleep over and Nurse Darby and Fowler are to join us." Optimus said.

\- **break by me –**

We were ready. Jazz wanted to DJ and it was just us singing today. Nighthunter and Shadowstalker stepped up first.

"We singing 'Hey Brother'." Nighthunter nodded.

( **Bold** is Shadowstalker and _italics_ is Nighthunter)

 **Hey Brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.**

 _Hey Sister, Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._

 ** _Ooooh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

 **Hey Brother, do you still believe in one another?**

 _Hey Sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?_

 ** _Ooooh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

 _What if I far from home?_

 **Oh Brother I will hear you call.**

 **What if I lose it all?**

 _Oh Sister I will help you out!_

 ** _Ooooh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

 **Hey Brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.**

 _Hey Sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?_

 ** _Ooooh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._**

 _Aaaaaah, What if I fall from home?_

 **Oh brother I will hear your call.**

 **What if I lose y'all?**

 _Oh sister I will help out!_

 ** _Oooh with the the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_**.

Everyone began clapping. Nighthunter and Shadowstalker took a bow before Radioactive came up. "Imma singing Evacuate the Dance floor." She closed her eyes and when she opened them she had a feral look.

Turn up the music

Let's get out on the floor

I like to move it

Come and give me some more

Watch me getting physical

Out of control

There's people watching me

I never miss a beat

Steel the night, kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right, keep it tight

Cause its pulling you in

Pump it up you can't stop

Cause it feels like an overdose

(Feels like an overdose)

Evacuate the dance-floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey little DJ let the music take me underground

Evacuate the dance-floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

My body's aching

That's some overload

Temperatures rising

I'm about to explode

Watch me I'm intoxicated

Taking the show

It`s got me hypnotized

Everybody step aside

Steel the night, kill the lights

Feel it under your skin

Time is right, keep it tight

'Cause its pulling you in

Pump it up, you can, t stop

Cause it feels like an overdose

(Feels like an overdose)

Evacuate the dance-floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey little DJ let the music take me underground

Evacuate the dance-floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

Push it to the top

Come on and evacuate

Feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate

You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back on a brand new track?

They got everybody in the club going mad

So everybody in the back

Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang

Go crazy, Yo lady, Yo baby

Let me see sou wreck that thang

Now drop it down low, low

Let me see you take it to the dance-floor, yo

Everybody in the club

Evacuate the dance-floor

Everybody in the club

I'm infected by the sound

Everybody in the club

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey little DJ let the music take me underground

Evacuate the dance-floor

I'm infected by the sound

Stop this beat is killing me

Hey little DJ come burn this place right down underground

Her eyes go back to normal and she hops up and down clapping. After the applause faded, Quicksilver and Icewhip came up and Icewhip said, "We're singing Till the Day I Die by Tobymac."

The music started and their voices traveled across the room.

( **Bold** is Icewhip and _italics_ is Quicksilver)

 **I'll keep swingin' for the fences**

 **It's like this heart is defenseless**

 **Against the passion that's pumpin' through my veins**

 _Blood, sweat, tears, it's a callin'_

 _And if I can't walk, then I'm crawlin'_

 _It might flicker, but they can't kill the flame_

 _I can't stop I can't quit_

 ** _It's in my heart It's on my lips_**

 ** _I can't stop, no I can't quit_**

 ** _It's in my heart, yeah I'm all in_**

 _Til the wheels fall off_

 _Til the spotlight fades_

 _I will lift your banner high_

 _I will lift your banner high_

 **And 'til the walls crash in**

 **For the rest of my days**

 **I'll lay it all on the line**

 **Til the day I die**

' _Til the day I die_

 **'Til the end of the line**

 _Til the day I die_

 **It's Your name I'll glorify**

 **It's runnin' deeper than the ocean**

 **This ain't religion, it's devotion**

 **Three, six, five every minute, everyday**

 _So in the middle of the madness_

They can stretch me out like canvas

 _But I ain't ever gonna fit in their frame_

 _I can't stop I can't quit_

It's in my heart It's on my lips

 ** _I can't stop, no I can't quit_**

 ** _It's in my heart, yeah I'm all in_**

 _Til the wheels fall off_

 _'Til the spotlight fades_

 _I will lift your banner high_

 _I will lift your banner high_

 **And til the walls crash in**

 **For the rest of my days**

 **I'll lay it all on the line**

 **Til the day I**

 _Til the day I die_

 **Til the end of the line**

 _Til the day I die_

 ** _It's Your name I'll glorify_**

 **Til I die and they put me in the coffin**

 **Don't matter if I'm on the road or if I'm recordin'**

 **Tell me what you think about me, that really ain't important**

 **You know I'mma represent um, I ain't playin', can't afford to**

 **I only got one life and I get it though**

 **And this is not an act, not a movie, not a TV show**

 _I don't know what quittin' means, I don't ever take it slow_

 _You know I'm on the grind, me and Toby in the studio_

 _Do it for the King, what you know about that?_

 _Say you goin' harder, mmm I doubt that'_

 **You say you doin' work, but you're asking where the couch at**

 **How you doin' work when you asking where the couch at?**

 **God is not a crutch, you can use Him when you wanna**

 **You only look to heaven when you goin' through some drama**

 **And when they goin' through some problems and that's the only time they call Him**

 **I guess I don't understand that life, wonder why 'cause I'm all in**

 **Til the day I die**

 _Til the wheels fall off_

 _Til the spotlight fades_

 _I will lift your banner high_

 _I will lift your banner high_

 **And 'til the walls crash in**

 **For the rest of my days**

 **I'll lay it all on the line**

 **Til the day I** _('Til the day I)_

 **Til the day I die**

 _Til the day I_

 **Til the day I die**

 _Til the end of the line_

 _Til the day I_ ( **'till the day I)**

 _'Til the day I, 'til the day, I fly_

 _Til the day I die_

 ** _Til the end of the line_**

The two need in gangster poses, Icewhip dropping her indifference long enough to sing before standing up straight again. I saw Prowl watching with his mouth slightly open.

Oh crud- its my turn. Back at home I had almost always worn glasses except for when I threatened others, sang, and a select other times. I would have to let down my visor and battle mask.

I sighed and said, "I'm singing What I've Done." I let down my visor and battle mask and, when the music hit the right note, looked up and started singing ignoring the gasps from my missing eye and scars.

In this farewell

There's no blood, there's no alibi

Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth of a thousand lies

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest what you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come and wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself to cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)

Forgiving what I've done

(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)

(Na na na na)

The song ended too soon for my liking. It was quiet for a second before the room erupted into applause. Radioactive wolf whistled, Jazz and a couple others clapped me on the back, and Quicksilver called out, "Girl!, I envy your mad skills!"

Optimus looked gobsmacked. I snapped my visor and battle mask shut again and looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

Jazz clapped his hands together and said, "Already gentlemechs and femmes, that was an wonderful performance but as it is midnight, I would advise sleep.

And first the first time since we got there I could relax. But of course relaxing isn't always the best.

 **Quicksilver: I've been TRYING to get her to calm down. She just never listens.**

 **Nighthunter: Never listens.**

 **Quicksilver: Never.**

 **Nighthunter: Nope.**

 **Shadowstalker: *growls* Shut up.**

 **Ratchet: Why doesn't she relax?**

 **Nightshade: Classified.**

 **Ice whip: Its personal.**

 **Title from Maroon 5's Payphone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Save Me from This Road I'm On

**Hey y'all, I saw the new movie and I loved it. ;) Yesterday and today I went boating with my friend, her brother, dad, mom, and family friend at lake moultrie. It was awesome. My first time rafting.**

 **Now can y'all please send in ideas for how the romance (ick) should start. And ideas and thoughts on what I have so far. Thanks.**

 **.:Comm. Talk:.**

 **Bond talk**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Normal talk"**

 **[Bumblebee]**

 **{cybertronian}**

Chapter 5:

 _Save me from this road I'm on_

*Hardwire's POV*

-I thought to myself that night as I sat in my room. I know what your going to say - don't say it. I can think without the world coming to an end.

-But when The femme team came, Nightshade instantly caught my optic. Perhaps it was the fact that wage was a Prime. Maybe it was the fact that she was one of the few cybertronians who overlooked my red optics. Or maybe it was the fact that she had different optics too. But if that was the case then why did she stand out so much more than her teammates – their optics were different too.

-When they got alts it was certainly interesting. Nighthunter and Shadowstalker were easy with just scanning Arcee. Quicksilver chose a police SUV and radioactive chose a 2017 mustang. Icewhip had been a little tricky. She was a triple changer and therefore chose a 2017 Camaro and a Blue angel jet. Nighthunter got on Ratchet's nerves. She was weird. She had 3 alts and a bot mode. She got a 2017 Gt. corvette convertible and a f-14 tomcat. She also had a predicon form. For that form she scanned an earth wolf which fit her eyes.

-The convertible brought another issue though. Prowl claimed it would draw too much attention as having no driver. The twins had their holograms to be implanted but it would work with a car. She and the rest of her group had holoforms. They were like holograms but solid. They also were human in nearly every way. They could eat human food and the food would sustain them if they ate three meals a day as it fed off of their sparks. They claimed it was because of how they lived here before. Her whole team had them.

-Then when the group said they had a competition singing contest, I figured it would be semi good and playful but no – they could sing. And Nightshade's face when she released her battle mask and visor- the scars on her face were enough to give her a fearsome edge but to include her missing optic, it was enough to make anyone run for the hills.

-'I wonder what caused that?'

-I never thought of how soon I would find out.

 **-break by yours truly-**

*Nightshade's POV*

-I was sitting on the edge of the top of the base thinking back on everything that has happened. Recently, Primus giving us a news home and new bodies. Past, regrets.

-Flashes of memories flickered through my vision. Some good. My family and I, as a human, in a wood floored living room. Warm air blew through vents in a vaulted ceiling as two little kids pulled out presents from under a tree and a preteen petting a black hound dog. Water splashing in my eyesight as I road in a raft behind a boat with my best friend. My mother, dragged off the prison. Some not so good. My father, heart skipping beats, breathing irregular, patting frantically for help as his most vital organ gave out on the road in the middle of nowhere. My sisters, broken and bloodied after the car wreck. The orphanage gates towered over my 10 year old body before the landscape returned to normal.

-I shook my helm as a couple of stories I used to write came to mind.

-I pulled out a datapad and looked over pictures of poems and quotes I found online.

-A particular favorite being:

 _'Sticks and stones may break my bones,_

 _But words can also hurt me,_

 _Sticks and stones break only skin,_

 _While words are ghosts that haunt me,_

 _Pain from words has left its scar,_

 _On mind and heart that's tender,_

 _Cuts and bruises now have healed,_

 _It's words that I remember.'_

-I thought about reading one of mine out loud, but what I if someone heard me?

-'You know what- to hell with it!'

-I opened my mouth, powered down my optics, and recited a poem I knew my heart. (FYI: I really did write every word of this! ;)

"I walk with a smile,

I laugh, I play,

But deep down I know,

I'm really not that way,

I say I'm over it,

Finally happy now,

You see my smile,

Think I've moved on somehow,

Little do you know,

That smile isn't real,

It may look full,

But it doesn't quite match what I feel,

You say it's over,

I should celebrate,

Little do you know,

It's just a tad bit too late,

Did you stand in my shoes,

Or feel my pain,

If you did you'd wonder,

How I ever stayed sane,

I felt loss,

And I've felt betrayal,

It pierced me,

And ran me over like a train rail,

But deep down I know,

It was all for a reason,

I've not forgotten,

But I sure have forgiven,

So here I am,

I say goodbye,

It didn't really hurt,

I say as a lie,

Cause deep down I know,

That isn't quite true,

But the pain you caused me,

Is only known to a few."

-It was quiet for a while after before the sun began to set and stood up to head back inside for recharge.

 **-Break by Me-**

*Third POV*

-The next day, Prowl had taken Hardwire, Nightshade, and Icewhip on patrol in the amazon.

-"So what jobs did you have before you joined the war?" Hardwire asked trying to break the tension filled silence.

-Nightshade ignored him and kept on walking but Icewhip gave an unimpressed look before looking back ahead. "None of us really had one. We did odd jobs in order to get credits." Prowl looked at her with wide eyes and Hardwire's face became one of understanding. "None of us had creators, well except for Nightshade-" she cut off as said femme sent her a look obscured by the coverings. "-But we'll let her tell you when she is ready. The rest of us were abandoned at some point early on in our lives. Nightshade, back then her name was Calligraphy, found us and took us in. She watched out for us, took beatings for us, and kept us all together. As soon as she was old enough she took on job after job, sometimes 3 at once, to take care of us."

-Hardwire suddenly felt sympathetic and very thankful for the life he had been given. Prowl felt horrified.

-But before either mech could comment, the energon reading spiked, giving off a loud beeping sound, and something pricked each of the four autobots' major energon line and everything went dark.

 **Louise: ;). I'm evil and I know it.**

 **Nighthunter: *sticks glossia out***

 **Quicksilver: Now, Now Hunter- don't be a sore loser.**

 **Prowl: Technically, she would have to be a loser for that.**

 **Quicksilver: Oh shut your fragging logic trap and let me have my moment. *throws wrench***

 **Nightshade: Silver, Language!**

 **Prowl: *dryly* and please refrain from releasing the wrenches of doom upon my poor unsuspecting helm.**

 **Bumblebee: …I'm flabbergasted… *glitches***

 **Title is from Carrie Underwood's Jesus Take the Wheel.**

 **Please send in reports.**

 **And I wrote that poem. All in my own. *squeals*. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway… you will be seeing more of my own work throughout later chapters. Thank you.**

 **Oh and sorry it was so long in updating. My sisters came back from my mom's this past week and I only get to see them every other week so I had to spend time with them.**

 **Cookies to all who can find the son reference (other than the title).**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm a Monster

**Hey everyone, still waiting on updates and reviews. I know it's still a while ahead, but what should Hardwire and Nightshade's sparkling be like. And name ideas too. Thanks.**

.: **Comm. Talk:.**

 **Bond talk**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Normal talk"**

 **[Bumblebee]**

 **{cybertronian}**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and to a point the plot. All rights go to Hasbro and SecretEnigma for Hardwire. Thank you!**

 **There is some Rated stuff in this chapter. I felt so weird writing this so I will give you a heads up so you can skip if you need to. I apologize for any inconveniences, but this is one of the few ideas I could think of to open up my OC's. You'll understand more when you've read it.**

Chapter 6:

 _I'm a Monster_

*3rd POV*

When Prowl came to, he immediately took note of the whole room and his comrades. The room itself was a medium sized brig room, enough room for about 10 bots the size of Optimus to lie down comfortably. It had three slick metal walls with no windows and the fourth was directly in front of the four autobots, made of floor to ceiling prison bars. The floor was cleared of any debris and was smooth metal. A single light hung precariously from the ceiling in the center of the room.

Prowl himself was chained to the back wall by his wrists and ankles. Beside him on his left was Hardwire and on his right was Icewhip. On the right of Icewhip, Nightshade was shackled to the wall as well. There was much open space between the cage bars and the wall they were chained too.

Icewhip joined the land of the living with a groan that was quickly followed by Hardwire's attempt at breaking the restraints. Nightshade, instead, looked at the bars. Sometime after they had accosted, her visor and battle masks as been removed and looked back inside her helm for face to view by all.

"There is someone out there." Prowl mentally face palmed as he betrayed himself on not scanning for surrounding life forms first. Nightshade's voice took on a dangerous edge as she raised it. "Come out- NOW!"

Keys clacked and a clang sounded as the cage door opened and a tall silver mech slipped in before shutting it behind him.

All autobots present started when they realized the designation of the mech before them.

"What is it you want, Megatron?" Hardwire growled.

- **Break by Me-**

"Optimus, shouldn't Prowl have reported in by now?" Raf asked curiously. Optimus frowned down at the boy thoughtfully.

"He should have, Rafael." The regal autobot leader turned to the computers. "Shadowstalker, attempt to contact the party."

She typed in some commands before holding down a button. "Shadowstalker to Prowl. I repeat- base to autobot scouting team, what is your current status?"

Silence filled the room, so the femme CO tried again. "Prowl, Hardwire, Icewhip: respond! Commander, I will not listen to silence for long." Static noises filled the air.

Arcee looked on worriedly. "Have you tried locating their signals?"

Ratchet pulled a map and Quicksilver gasped quickly. "Their on the Nemesis."

- **Break by me-**

*Prowl's POV*

Megatron chuckled darkly. "It is not what I want but whom I want." He walked closer to Nightshade. "And it is rather simple: I want you."

Hardwire jerked against his chains and called out insults.

"Now, now. No need for rowdiness." Megatron pointed a finger at the green mech. "Have him gagged, can't have him ruining things, no can we, hm?"

Nightshade looked at Megatron with a ferocious glint in her optic before the warlord used a digit to turn her face to him as he leaned in close. "Such a pretty face. It would be a shame to harm it. Things would be so much easier if you just … joined me?"

The femme Prime looked sickened by his sweet tone and to be honest, I don't blame her. "Get fragged, glitch."

Megatron didn't even flinch at her tone. "A femme should never say those words." He calle the order for both I and icewhip to be gagged as well. "And for the record … I will 'get fragged'." He chuckled at his reference as my optics widened. I didn't bother to look at my companions' reactions as I realized what he would do to the femme. "After all, what warlord am I without a prime leader as a mate to carry my offspring."

 **The rated stuff starts here so read till the end of the warning at your own risk. Also includes semi gruesome flashbacks.**

*Nightshade's POV*

I stared open jawed at the decepticon leader as a memory rose unbidden in my mind.

 _A man around 30 with a beer bottle in hand stalked towards a 12 year old me. I sat there trembling as his grubby fingers danced across the skin on my face. His own calloused skin pulling at my jaw bone. His stink suffocating me._

" _No fighting" the man slurred. "Your to good to waste"_

 _Foster father number 12's fingers dipped lower and lower as he reached the bottom hem of my shirt and slipped his arms underneath. I with held a shudder._

I snapped out of the flashback as Megatron pulled me towards him. Prowl and Hardwire struggled against their bonds as Icewhip yelled through the gag.

Megatron held me down and began to pull off my armor, price by price, with no dignity. I struggled against his weight as another pulled at my chest.

 _A young man, not even out of his teens pushed Emily back to me. "Now come here, gumdrop. You saved you friend now pay up."_

H _e undressed right there in the alley and proceeded to do the dirty deed in front of his goons and Emily._

 _I was left for dead as they took off and Em helped me to the hospital. I was expecting and I would do the best I could, but I had a miscarriage 3 days later from the trauma._

Megatron pulled away the last of my armor from over my interface equipment. He opened his own and I tried- and almost succeeded- in pushing him off. But he just growls and clipped some more chains on me.

He dragged a dirty digit around the opening to my port before stabbing it in, causing me to jolt and cry out in pain. He pulled it out, now wet with lubricants.

He laid down completely atop me and, ignoring my insults and protests as I became frantic, dug his spike into my port and humped me. I cried out in pain as tears of energon fell down my cheeks. I shivered involuntarily as he hit a sensitive spot.

Prowl had long since stopped struggling and dipped his head in sorrow. Hardwire renewed in his struggle to get free, to no prevail, and Icewhip's optics went dim with unshed tears and sad remembrance.

As Megatron went deeper, I lost all control I had over my port and my lubricant was released and my opening to fertilization was opened.

Time passed and finally Megatron pulled away, replaced his own plating, and left, releasing the chains that held us in. I fell to floor in pain and my acquaintances ran to my side.

"Hardwire: comm base we need medical assistance." Hardwire nodded before talking into the comm and getting a ride home. Icewhip gathered my playing and reassembled it on me. Prowl murmured nurturingly and rubbed my helm. I heard voices above us as a bright light flashed and everything went dark as I slipped into sweet painless sleep.

- **break by me- and the part is over. Only quick references with be mentioned now thanks.-**

-An _hour before back at base-_

*3rd POV*

"They're on the Nemesis!?" Red Alert cried.

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, Quicksilver, and Shadowstalker: do everything in your power to locate the ship."

After patrols returned and no luck, the gang was nearly hanging over the trios' shoulders taunt with tension.

.:Hardwire to base. Base this is Hardwire… Requesting immediate ground bridge at our location:. All mechs and femmes present notices how his voice was shaking in grief and anger.

Ratchet leaned forward and called back. "This Ratchet, Ground bridge activating."

.: … and Ratchet?:. Hardwire was hesitant. .:Prepare the Sick-bay: you'll need it. :. No one missed the foreshadowing in his words.

The groundbridge activated and Icewhip walked through, her optics dead to world and immediately went straight for her comrades. Prowl and Hardwire walked through next, somberly carrying Nightshade between them.

Bumblebee gasped and hugged RAF to his chassis. "[Is she…?]"

Ratchet sighed as he finished his scan. "Place her on a birth so that you can explain what happened." He turned to the yellow bot. "No she is not one with the allspark, mearly exhausted and in need of refueling. She will be fine with some rest."

"…Physically, maybe." Icewhip's quiet voice broke off Ratchet. "Not mentally, not after that."

Bulkhead looked at her sharply. "What happened? The doc said she's fine."

Icewhip shook her head. "She's always needed time to herself after that, and this was probably the worst." A few stray tears escaped her optics startling most everyone who didn't know her as well.

Prowl and Hardwire came back in and sat on an empty berth.

"Now that you are here, can you inform us of what transpired in our absence?" Optimus inquired.

Prowl shivered, nearly unnoticed by all, and started to reencount what happened in the decepticon brig. "I've seen a lot of torture, but to see what I saw… I'll never look at Megatron the same way again… we started a conversation in the Forrest…"

 **Icewhip: It was all my fault.**

 **Prowl: No it wasn't. We all let our guards down.**

 **Icewhip: No, not now- then. It was all my fault.**

 **Hardwire: What happened then?**

 **Icewhip: He wanted me, I should have left when I could. Curse my curiosity.**

 **Prowl: But what-**

 **Quicksilver: Just don't ask. It's a sore spot. For both of them.**

 **Title from Skillet's Monster**.

 **Please send in what you think. I want to have her be sparked and Hardwire bond with her too and take in the sparkling. Should it be a femme or a mech and what about names? Send in info and feedback please thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7: Here We Go Again

**Hey mah peeps, how are y'all doing? I am still waiting for more reviews. Thanks for your support everyone!**

 **I apologize to all of you who work at at &t- my phone stopped working today and I spent 6 hours trying to get it to work again. All while quietly cursing my mother's hacking abilities and imagining up the most creative ways of introducing her personally to hell (I have my reasons- read my bio) but it wasn't her. Sorry. **

**.:Comm Link:.**

 **Bond talk**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Normal"**

 **[Bumblebee]**

 **{Cybertronian}**

Chapter 7:

 _Here We Go Again_

Everybody stared in shock as Prowl finished off his report with a grim look on his face.

"W-what?" Sunstreaker chocked out.

Hardwire looked up at the frontliner with a sad look in his optics. "I can only say how awful it felt to do nothing."

"But there must have been something you could have done!" Sideswipe stressed.

"There wasn't." Nightshade limped out of the med bay over to the opening to a hallway before sitting heavily on a berth there. Her words were whispered, her voice cracked and her head was turned down. "There wasn't anything they could do without bringing further harm." She shifted in her spot and winced in pain. She was so out of it that she had yet to replace her mask and visor. "We were chained and they were gagged- it would have brought more harm than good."

Ratchet surged forward towards the femme prime. "Nightshade, you should be resting. We haven't any idea-"

"I have a few," She butted in, gently waving her servo at the medic. "It's not the first time this has happened to me- I will be fine."

The rest of team prime did not look comforted by that statement, but did not press any further.

Nightshade nodded a greeting before laboriously hauling herself to pedes and limping her way to the roof of the silo.

Her team watched her go with sad but knowing optics and everyone trickled out slowly.

/ **on the silo roof a few minutes later/**

*Nightshade's POV*

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had a visitor until Ratchet sat next to me and hung his feet over the edge.

"How are doing, Prime?"

He asked quietly. I went to turn my helm to him, but my gears creaked and I hissed in pain. "Honestly."

I snorted dryly. "Honestly- I feel like scrap." Ratchet looked surprised by my turn in behavior. "Every gear, joint, and plate on my protoform hurts like the pit... but that isn't what really hurts."

Ratchet sent me a questioning look and I continued. "Can i tell you something that you can never tell anyone except for my team?" He looked confused but nodded none the less. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"My friends and I were never from this dimension- in fact, we were never even cybertronians to begin with. We were humans. When I was little, my mother was not a good person. She was arrested for child abuse and my dad died when I was 10. I had three younger sisters that died in an accident before that as well. I was moved from foster home to foster home. Some were decent, even less were good, most had me leaving with the same pain I'm feeling now. When I was 15, I met the five amazing femmes you saw with me. Then though we as different names. I was Cali, Icewhip was Emily, Radio was Katrina, Silver was Arianna, Shadow was Madison, and Hunter was Carrie. We all had family issues, but I kinda took them under my wing. I was the oldest, 19 when we got sent here."

Ratchet was silent for a moment. "I appreciate what your doing but why are you telling me?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I trust you- for one. Two because I have a feeling I may a physician who knows more about cybertronian biology in a little while."

"...why?"

I looked up at him in all seriousness. "Ratchet I have been raped and I've had so much forced sex, I know when I will end up expecting. It's happened three time before." Ratchet almost spoke but I broke him off. "First was when I was 14. That one only lasted 2 weeks before I had a miscarriage. The second was when I was 16. I got 4 months along with twins but had a miscarriage because of stress. The third was when I was 18. Icewhip- back then Emily- had tried to get into an alley way to cool off but a group of younger guys cornered her; tried to take advantage of her. I gave myself for her and ended up with a little girl. I got to 8 months along before she was born premature and died two days later."

I didn't bother to look at Ratchet as I got up to go back to my berth. "You don't have to help me. I'm sorry."

But I felt a hand on my shoulder before I could reach the door.

*Ratchet's POV*

I laid my servo on the Prime's shoulder, turned her around, and pulled her into a hug.

When the femme team had shown up, I knew they had to be young, but never expected younglings to have gone through what she did.

I pulled back and held her at arms length. " Of course I will help. It is my duty and honor- no matter whose sparkling it will be."

She wiped away a few stray tears and looked at the ground defiantly. "It will be my sparkling- no one else's. Blood has no say."

I nodded my helm at her and gave her a reassuring pat. "I'm here for ya, Cali. Don't forget that."

/ **3 weeks later/**

*Ratchet's POV*

I was working hard on my science project with Rafael when yet another servo tapped my shoulder. I whirled around to snap a quick 'WHAT!' When I realized it was Nightshade.

She looked down and fidgeted slightly and muttered, "Can you give me that scan now, Ratch?"

I nodded and led her to the enclosed med bay, telling RAF to continue without me.

Once together, the femme sat down wearily on a berth and said, "I've been purging my tanks twice a day every day, I'm more tired than normal, and I'm grouchy. It's a miracle I haven't been found out yet."

As she finished her summary, I led an in depth scan on her upper cavity. I smiled softly at the results. "Congratulations, Nightshade- you're going to be a mother."

Her face became overjoyed before dulling back down some. "Can you keep it a secret form everyone?"

"Why would you want that?" I asked. "A sparkling in the midst of war is good news."

She looked down. "After loosing four, I don't want them to be let down."

'Ah'. There it was. "Well, to prevent that, I am ordering strict medical leave until delivery. No active duty. Monitor duty only. AND-" I raised my servo to cut her off. "Furthermore, if you leave base, you must have a capable autobot with you at all times. No complaints."

She nodded and sent me a small smile and surprised me with a hug. "I was going to say thanks- but that works too."

I shook my head with a smile as I muttered an exasperated, 'younglings.'

( **PS: I don't know how long it really is, but for times sake I am making cybertronian pregnancies short. I am also doing it so that, the sparkling sleeps for the first day it's born, but by the second day they have the mindset of a human 2-3 year old. Hardwire and Nightshade have also started talking/dating at this time yet she is still closed off to him. I thought of putting it in, but I thought it would be better in my series of one shots I will make. They've really just been hanging out.**

*Nightshade's POV*

It has been 2 months of practically nothing but energon deposits that I could not go to and utter boredom.

I was currently in the main room logging reports. Optimus is next to me doing... something... and the rest of his team was doing there own thing. My team was currently scouting an energon deposit and the children were... I believe playing hide and go seek.

The spark in me had grown bigger and bolder and I smiled softly to myself as it kicked. I had my femme group in on the secret, but they understood what I had gone through.

Suddenly I felt a shark pain run quickly through my chest before disappearing, causing me to flinch and Optimus to look over quickly. "Are you well, Nightshade?"

I nodded at him before resuming my work.

I had not done much when another bolt of pain went through my chest, except this time it was white hot and I couldn't withhold a cry of pain as I bent over and pulled my arms to my chest.

Hardwire was instantly at my side holding me up as everyone looked at me worriedly.

"Nightshade?" Arcee asked as she walked over. "What's wrong?"

I ignored her in favor of calling Ratchet. He came rushing over before setting me on a berth in the med bay. I was still curled up shaking from the pain and whimpers would escape every now and then.

*3rd POV*

Sideswipe asked quickly," what's up with her?!" Ratchet just shooed all of them out of the med bay except Hardwire, Optimus, and Arcee. Jack was on the railing next to Arcee and June was in Optimus' hand.

"Go!" Ratchet shouted at the group. "I don't need you in the way! You'll find out later!"

"Ratchet?" Nightshade croaked out. "I don't care if they stay- just help please?"

The medic nodded and went to scan her upper cavity.

Hardwire was calling out as he was lost on what was happening, Optimus was looking for answers, and Arcee and Jack were trying to comfort the female Prime. June quieted everything minus the cries of pain. "What is going on?!"

Ratchet continued to try to lay Nightshade out flat to open her spark chamber. "I don't know!" He snapped desperately. "Now go and give me space!"

Hardwire was quiet for a moment before, "WHAT!"

Optimus butted in as he managed to push the worried green mech out of the med bay. At this point only he, the medic (June as well), and the patient were left. "Can you help her?"

Ratchet nearly nodded before shoving his leader out. "Yes, now let me work."

The rest of the base couldn't help but worry for the young leader.

 **Bumblebee: I hope she's ok.**

 **Optimus: She will be- Ratchet is a good medic.**

 **Hardwire: But is she isn't?**

 **Icewhip: *walks in* isn't what?**

 **Arcee: Nightshade is hurt and doc doesn't know why!**

 **Icewhip: Oh no. *runs out calling team***

 **Title from Skillet's It's Not Me Its You.**

 **Please review. I have ideas but not good ones. I need feedback soon, people's. for this and my series of one shots.**

 **I'm thinking of making Ratchet be like a father to Nightshade and Optimus like a brother. Nightshade can look out for Bee like a sparkling or nephew. Likes? Thanks. ;)**


	8. NA

**Hold up y'all. This ain't no update. This is... well I guess it is an update- but not a new chapter!**

 **Sorry i haven't updated yet. I have been so busy with school and my sisters birthdays.**

 **I did get an account in quotes that has a couple other really good stories and I will be updating there as well with both those stories and the ones on here. Thanks and here's the link to my profile. Louise3811**

 **My username is Switchblade. Just search the users for that name and I am a dirty blonde with a pink hat and a cat in my arms.**


	9. AN: UP FOR ADOPTION

I thank you for all of your dedication. I hav heir a writers block with this and am very busy on others stories. As of right now this story is up for adoption. You must let me know and I can announce it. I do request credit and if you wish for me to continue it, please review. Thank you.


	10. AN: ADOPTED!

My story Transformers Prime: Switchblade has now been adopted by Maria-ionna984.


End file.
